


Nosso castelo

by ereristy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dia dos namorados, Ererictober, Levi não sabe cozinhar, M/M, Menção a JeanKasa
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereristy/pseuds/ereristy
Summary: Era pra ser o primeiro "Dia dos Namorados" que Eren passaria namorando, mas tudo começa a dar errado quando Levi manda uma mensagem avisando que não iria para aula e então some por todo o resto do dia.「 Ererictober ⭑ Dia 5 ⭑ Cozinhando 」
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 1
Collections: Ererictober





	Nosso castelo

O amanhecer de mais um dia dos namorados despertava todos pela cidade, era um dia que um certo moreno de olhos verde simplesmente odiava, mas dessa vez seria completamente diferente para  Eren Yeager, pois este ano ele finalmente estava namorando e com ninguém menos que seu crush de infância, Levi Ackerman, o único que fazia seu coração derreter.

Verdade seja dita, ninguém conseguia acreditar que  Eren realmente havia conseguido conquistar o mais baixo. Foram precisos muitos anos de insistência, literalmente estava tentando algo com Levi desde a escola, sendo que agora ambos estavam na faculdade, em certo ponto o próprio Yeager pensou em desistir e ficar só numa amizade mesmo, mas ainda que dissesse a si mesmo que havia desistido, era impossível não sentir seu coração acelerar cada vez que via o outro, era impossível conversar o com o outro sem sentir uma carência uma enorme o acertar e tudo que ele queria era pelo menos poder abraça-lo, ficar perto, tocar aquele cabelo, sentir aquele perfume mais de perto.

Para todos os amigos próximos,  Eren sempre foi como um cachorrinho atrás de Levi e por mais que o mais baixo fosse conhecido por odiar companhia, sempre deixou que  Eren o seguisse e acompanhasse para onde quisesse. Alguns diziam que o Ackerman tinha apenas desistido de lutar contra o moreno, mas o Yeager bem sabia que nunca existiu resistência alguma por parte do outro. Ao contrário do que acontecia até com amigos próximos deste.  Eren era o único privilegiado com direito a estar próximo dele, e esse motivo sozinho foi o que manteve  Eren ali sonhando com o dia que Levi assumiria que também sentia algo por ele.  Eren a esta altura nem precisava se declarar, ainda que fizesse isso de tempo em tempo, pois era bem óbvio pra qualquer um que visse os dois juntos, era óbvio que só existia Levi na mente de Eren.

E o dia que  Eren tanto esperava havia chegado em julho do ano passado, quando ele havia se convidado pra passar o fim de semana no apartamento novo de Levi. O mais novo estava significativamente nervoso, aquela era a primeira vez que estariam só os dois, literalmente só os dois em um local fechado, sem ninguém olhando.  Eren se sentia como se tivesse voltado a ser um adolescente, ainda que tivesse acabado de fazer 19, não conseguia deixar de parecer patético sentado no sofá do outro.

– Eren? Foi você que quis vir, vai ficar assim todo esquisito? – Levi chamou vindo da cozinha com alguns lanches pros dois e ocupando o lugar ao lado do mais novo.

– Eu não  to esquisito... É só que é a primeira vez que  tô aqui sem ninguém. – Disse passando a mão nos cabelos da nuca num sinal de nervosismo.

– Eu  tô aqui. – Levi respondeu simplista com um sorriso de canto quase  imperceptível .

– Só nós dois, eu quero dizer.

– Quer ir embora? Eu te dou uma carona pra casa. – Sugeriu, perdendo o sorriso de antes e se virando para levantar sem olhar o outro.

– Não, eu quero ficar aqui. – Respondeu rápido segurando o pulso do outro homem para mantê-lo ali.

– Por quê?

– Porque eu gosto de ficar com você.

– De ficar comigo ou de mim? – Perguntou direto, era a primeira vez que usava esse tipo de abordagem e com certeza surpreendeu Eren.

– Os dois, você tá cansado de saber. – Respondeu tentando controlar suas emoções, estava confuso com o que Levi queria dizer com aquilo? Iria finalmente lhe dar um fora, pois não tinha ninguém pra presenciar? Ou aquilo era outra coisa? Obviamente o pessimismo sempre ganha em horas como essa, então  Eren teve que virar o rosto pra tentar de forma idiota não mostrar que estava prestes a chorar.

–  Uhum . – Concordou e levou uma mão ao rosto do mais novo, o guiando para voltar a encará-lo. – Então tudo bem eu fazer isso, né? – Perguntou aproximando seus rostos o suficiente para roçar seus lábios no do outro.

– Por favor. – Pediu baixinho contra os lábios do mais velho. 

– Hm. – Levi apenas umedeceu os próprios lábios, resolvendo se posicionar melhor, saindo do sofá e vendo  Eren ficar com uma expressão de cãozinho abandonado, mas logo indo para o colo do rapaz, finalmente beijando-o como ambos queriam há muito tempo.

– Cruel! Achei que fosse me iludir. – Resmungou dando um soco leve no ombro do menor ao mesmo tempo que assistia um sorriso travesso aparecer no rosto dele. – Mas então, desde quando?

– Sempre?

– Como assim sempre? Levi eu dou em cima de você desde o maternal e você só hoje resolve dizer que é mutuo? Tá de sacanagem né?

– Eu queria ter certeza que isso tinha futuro, a gente era muito novo antes, podia ser só fogo no rabo.

– Podia ao menos ter me dito que também gostava de mim nas mil vezes que eu me declarei pra você. Cruel, Levi. Cruel.

–  Shhh ... Vem cá de novo. – Chamou para mais um beijo, desta vez apenas com a intenção de fazer o mais novo calar a boca. E vieram mais outros, até  Eren pedir um instante.

– O que somos agora? – Perguntou 

– Você quer ser meu namorado?

– Claro que sim. 

– Então somos namorados agora.

E foi assim que os dois se tornaram um casal, agora  Eren estava num estado puro de entusiasmo por ser o primeiro dia dos namorados que eles passariam sendo realmente um casal. Sendo assim ele nem precisou do alarme para levantar e acordou sozinho pela ansiedade de ir logo ver seu amado.

Já tinha preparado um presente para o mais baixo e também programado o café-da-manhã deles juntos, então sair do banho e se deparar com uma mensagem do namorado dizendo apenas  _ “Não vou poder ir pra aula hoje, depois te ligo”  _ foi no mínimo decepcionante. E os planos que ele havia feito? E por mais que sua vontade fosse voltar pro banheiro e chorar como o bom garoto mimado que era quando o assunto era Levi Ackerman,  Eren teve que engolir o choro e se arrumar, afinal, dia dos namorados ou não, ele tinha um trabalho para apresentar e chorar por Levi certamente não lhe daria nota alguma.

O restante do dia parecia até qualquer outro ano, casais por todos os lados e o mesmo sentimento de inveja e pensamentos de “podia ser nós dois”.  _ Era pra ser diferente este ano!  _ Pensou emburrado durante o dia inteiro. O que Levi estava fazendo que era mais importante que ele? Aquilo estava deixando seu ciúme em níveis elevados. E já que não tinha o que ser feito, resolveu espalhar seu mau humor pelo campus até depois das aulas acabarem, e era óbvio que todos perceberam a questão.

– Ok,  Eren , já chega! –  Mikasa interviu. – Ele deve tá no apartamento dele, você tem a chave, vai pra lá! 

– E se ele não estiver você pode ficar pelado na cama esperando. – Sasha sugeriu rapidamente, fazendo  Eren corar. Os dois ainda não haviam chegado nessa parte.

– É, qualquer coisa, mas sério você tá um saco hoje. – Jean completou. – Pior que nos outros anos e eu pensei que era impossível.

– Vocês falam isso por que estão todos com quem querem, o Levi tem o ano inteiro pra me deixar sozinho e deixa hoje quando a gente tinha combinado coisas. – Tentou se defender.

– Então vá lá e reclame com ele! – Jean respondeu, pegando  Eren pelo ombro e empurrando em direção a saída. – Você segue reto aí na avenida e vai ser a terceira rua à esquerda, o prédio vermelho e branco, não tem erro! Quinto andar, 501. Tchau. – Ironizou indicando o endereço que  Eren obviamente já sabia de cor.

Não tinha muito com o que refutar os amigos, então apenas abaixou a cabeça e seguiu o caminho. Resolveu esperar o ônibus, pois estava com preguiça de ir andando, e ainda que fosse perto, era o tipo de perto-longe que só de pensar dá vontade de desistir. E daí que iria pegar o ônibus e descer duas paradas depois, ele tinha créditos na carteira e estava irritado, ele tinha direito e razão para ir de ônibus, ou ao menos foi o que ele contou a si mesmo enquanto ponderava se valia a pena gastar uma viagem pra evitar uma caminhada tão curta. Ah, mas tinha aquela ladeira no meio do caminho. É, definitivamente iria de ônibus. Pelo menos naquele fim de tarde a parada não estava cheia de casais e por sorte não demorou até que seu transporte chegasse e ele fosse até o seu destino, no curto caminho checou o celular e seguia sem nenhuma mensagem nova desde a que recebeu pela manhã.

Sem “te amo”, sem “feliz dia dos namorados”, sem “te vejo mais tarde”. A esta altura a mágoa já era puro ódio. Ele até entendia Levi esquecer o dia que completam mais um mês de namoro, mas esquecer o dia dos namorados? A cidade estava praticamente cor-de-rosa e eles ouviram todo tipo de propaganda sobre promoções especiais para este dia. O que esqueceria a seguir? Seu aniversário? Essa seria ótima.  _ Pior namorado do mundo, Levi. Você é literalmente o pior!  _ Xingou mentalmente, finalmente pedindo parada e descendo bem próximo ao apartamento do mais velho.

Conforme andava em direção ao prédio,  Eren sentia que uma pisada mais forte e ele partiria o concreto da calçada. 

– Boa tarde. – Cumprimentou ao apertar o interfone do porteiro. Como já era conhecido ali, o homem apenas respondeu o cumprimento e abriu a porta para que ele entrasse.

Eren foi direto para o elevador, rezando para que não esbarrasse com ninguém, não estava afim de ter que ser simpático com as pessoas, não quando seu namorado some o dia inteiro sem dar uma explicação. Em qualquer outro dia, ele ficaria apenas preocupado, mas hoje? Hoje Levi e todos ao redor só teriam sua raiva. E felizmente, até chegar na porta de Levi, tudo foi tranquilo, mas ao colocar a chave na porta ouviu a mesma destrancar pelo outro lado.

–  Eren ? – Os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo. Em qualquer outro contexto  Eren provavelmente teria chorado e se sentido um merda, mas hoje ele estava puto e nada mudaria isso.

Eren olhou bem para a ruiva baixinha que já conhecia, Petra Hal e sorriu de forma amarga, virando o rosto, mas antes jogando a chave para dentro do apartamento. Não queria mais aquela porra, não tinha pra quê.

–  Eren , não! – Levi chamou e logo se viu tendo que correr atrás do mais novo pelo corredor até finalmente alcançá-lo. 

– Por que justo hoje, Levi? Era isso que você tinha de tão importante pra fazer que me deixou sozinho o dia inteiro?

– Pare de assumir as coisas. Ela veio me ajudar a preparar seu presente, eu passei o dia todo tentando e literalmente quase explodi o apartamento, ainda tem um extintor usado na minha cozinha.  Eren ! – Levi explicou, mas  Eren parecia ignorar, então ele teve que praticamente arrastar o outro a força de volta pro apartamento onde Petra ainda estava sem saber o que fazer.

– Eu tive que ir buscar sua trilogia favorita nos correios de manhã logo cedo porque eles só iam entregar amanhã. – Apontou pra uma caixa no sofá. – E aí eu montei um negócio ali no quarto, mas isso é pra depois. – Apontou pra porta. – E tinha o seu presente real que tive que ir buscar hoje, porque quando eu fui anteontem eles tinham errado uma coisa no pedido. E a  Hange sugeriu que eu cozinhasse algo, eu tentei fazer nosso almoço, foi assim que eu fiz a cozinha pegar fogo, tá vendo a parede ainda tá preta! Ai depois eu chamei a Petra pra me ensinar a fazer a merda do chocolate que você gosta e pra quê? Pra você chegar aqui e falar que eu  tô te traindo. Eu passei o dia inteiro estressado pra que você ficasse feliz. Que porra,  Eren .

– Desculpa... Eu fiquei com ciúme, óbvio! Eu passei o dia inteiro esperando uma mensagem que fosse e você não disse nada! Eu queria passar o dia com você, não precisava de nada, só você e você não  tava lá,  ai quando eu chego você tá com outra pessoa. No dia que eu mais queria você só pra mim, você tava com outra pessoa.

– Desculpa, vida. Eu só queria que hoje fosse perfeito pra você, mas deu tudo errado. Desculpa por te deixar triste, eu sou o pior namorado do mundo mesmo... Não sirvo pra essas coisas, Eren. Você merece algo melhor, bem melhor.

–  Shhh ... Vem cá. – Chamou o outro para perto apenas para poder beijá-lo, mas antes que pudesse aprofundar o beijo, Petra deu uma  tossida para dizer que ainda estava ali. – Desculpa, Petra... Sério, desculpa.

– Sem problemas,  Eren . Eu teria a mesma reação, então pode ficar tranquilo... Agora eu vou indo, vocês dois por favor não se matem e nem coloquem fogo no apartamento outra vez.

– Não garanto nada. – Levi brincou e fechou a porta atrás da moça. – Você chegou cedo demais, eu ainda tenho que limpar a casa, não quer dar um rolezinho lá embaixo enquanto eu preparo tudo?

– Não. Eu ajudo a limpar. – Disse tirando a mochila das costas e indo colocar no quarto do menor, sendo praticamente atacado pra ser impedido de abrir a porta. – O quê? Outra amante escondida aí? Eu só quero guardar a mochila. – Brincou.

– Você não pode ver o que tem aí, só depois.

– Você vai mesmo fazer isso comigo? Eu passei o dia puto porque você me deixou sozinho! Eu tenho direito a ver todos os meus presentes.

– Só na hora certa, inferno. – Brigou. – Vai buscar meus produtos de limpeza, eu guardo suas coisas. – Disse tomando a mochila das mãos do outro.

– É melhor isso valer a pena, Levi. Eu ainda  tô puto contigo! – Ameaçou enquanto ia até a lavanderia.

Levi entrou rápido no quarto, colocando a mochila em seu armário rapidamente e olhou uma última vez pra surpresa que havia preparado, sentindo um pouco de orgulho, ao menos uma coisa daria certo, aproveitou para tirar logo duas mudas de roupas para eles, tendo em vista que tomariam banho quando terminassem a faxina e ao sair trancou a porta e guardou a chave no bolso, conhecia bem o namorado que tinha, arrumaria alguma desculpa para sumir e abrir essa porta, mas Levi não estava disposto a deixar isso acontecer tão fácil.

Os dois limparam o apartamento inteiro, juntos eram mais rápidos e o mais velho não deixava o moreno se distrair então em menos de uma hora estava tudo limpo, exceto eles dois. 

– Eu vou tomar banho primeiro, assim quando você estiver tomando banho eu termino de ajeitar as coisas pra sua surpresa, ok? – Levi avisou, indo ao banheiro, deixando  Eren perambular pela casa sem ter muito o que fazer, pois seus planos de espiar o quarto haviam sido jogados pela janela quando viu a porta trancada. 

Eren acabou achando que Levi demorou demais no banho, ou talvez fosse apenas o seu tédio falando. Assim que este saiu do banheiro, ele já correu para tomar seu banho também, já sabendo que quanto mais rápido terminasse, mais rápido poderia finalmente começar seu “encontro” de dia dos namorados.

Levi por outro lado, teve que correr para colocar o DVD da trilogia que  Eren simplesmente amava,  _ De Volta Para o Futuro,  _ e fazer a pipoca, no micro-ondas é claro, pois ele estaria evitando o fogão pelo resto da vida. Se  Eren quisesse pipoca feita no fogão, ele mesmo fizesse. Aproveitou também para pegar também o real presente de  Eren que ele havia escondido no único lugar que conseguiu pensar: A máquina de lavar. Com tudo já pronto, ele arrumou a sala para que os dois assistissem aos filmes e foi esperar  Eren na frente da porta, quase ajoelhado.

– Não é um pedido de casamento,  _ ainda _ , mas eu achei que você ia gostar de receber seu presente assim. – Disse assim que a porta foi aberta e viu o namorado abrir e fechar a boca várias vezes em confusão.

O fato é que Levi segurava uma caixinha de alianças, então a conclusão era óbvia a primeira vista.

– Eu diria sim agora caso você queira repensar o significado.

– Muito cedo, Eren. Isso aqui é só pra todo mundo saber que você é meu e eu sou seu. – Disse e se levantou para colocar a aliança no dedo do namorado.

– Filme com pipoca, chocolate caseiro, aliança de compromisso... Eu sempre soube, Levi você é romântico! – Eren brincou, sabia que o homem só fez isso tudo porque Eren gostava dessas coisas.

– Nunca mais te faço nada, moleque! – Retrucou.

– Quando você estiver ajoelhado aos meus pés num cruzeiro com uma banda fazendo serenata atrás de você eu irei dizer “Ué, você não disse que não ia fazer mais nada?” – Provocou.

– Só de ruim vou te pedir em casamento por mensagem.

– Vai se foder, Levi! Eu quero meu cruzeiro! – Reclamou enquanto Levi o ignorava o empurrando para o sofá para que assistissem os filmes juntos.

Os dois poderiam certamente dizer que o dia foi péssimo, mas a noite estava sendo ótima, a troca de carinho entre os dois no sofá e claro, os filmes favoritos do moreno passando na televisão, para  Eren aquilo já estava perfeito, mas é claro que ainda havia a última surpresa, então no final do segundo filme,  Eren resolveu cobrar seu último presente.

– Eu quero o último agora, já pode?

– Você nem sabe o que é, como pode querer?

– Hm, você demorou no banho, tudo que fez até agora foi super romântico e coincidentemente tudo isso  tava no meu  pinterest ... Atrás daquela porta tem pétalas de rosas e velas, não é? Então sim, amor... Eu quero meu último presente. 

– Errou, eu escolhi outra versão. – Disse se levantando do sofá e estendendo a mão para que  Eren segurasse, guiando o outro até a porta do quarto. – Por sinal, se você quiser esperar mais, a gente pode simplesmente jogar spray de espuma um no outro e...

– Levi, só abre a porta logo. – Pediu puxando o namorado para abraçá-lo por trás, distribuindo beijos no pescoço do mais baixo.

– Apressado... – Brincou e então abriu o quarto, revelando uma cama elástica inflável simulando um castelo nas cores azul, amarelo e vermelho, por todo o quarto tinham balões nas mesmas cores pelo chão e em cima da cômoda, pra onde Levi foi rapidamente, havia uma capa magna, uma coroa e um cetro. – Vossa majestade... – Chamou e então Eren não aguentou mais segurar o riso.

– Se foder, eu não acredito nisso! – Disse finalmente entrando no quarto e fechando a porta atrás dele, indo até seu namorado. – Fique sabendo logo que a capa e a coroa vão ficar durante o sexo!

– Eu estou contando com isso... – Levi respondeu enquanto coroava o seu “rei” que logo entrou no castelo inflável, se sentando numa extremidade, sendo seguido pelo mais velho. – Então, meu rei, qual é sua primeira ordem? – Perguntou indo até ele de quatro.

– Hm... Que tal você ir cozinhar algo pra gente? – Não resistiu a provocar o namorado.

– Vai se foder, Eren!

– É vossa majestade pra você! – Brincou, puxando o namorado para um beijo.

Eren lembrava muito bem que havia dito que seu primeiro dia dos namorados seria inesquecível, na época ele se referia a ter um dia especial onde ele poderia ficar o dia inteiro com Levi sem ninguém reclamar do quanto ele podia ser meloso as vezes, mas ter perdido o dia inteiro para poder passar a noite com seu amado e terem sua primeira vez num castelo inflável rodeados de balões enquanto ele mesmo estava usando uma fantasia de rei, isso sim seria memorável. Completamente inesquecível. E poder zoar seu namorado o resto da vida por colocar fogo na cozinha tentando preparar um almoço romântico vai ser pra sempre seu assunto favorito nas conversas.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu ia escrever o lemon, mas fiquei com preguiça, desculpa...


End file.
